


Мир Касилей

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: В волшебном мире живут существа, следящие за природой. Имя им Касили. Один день из жизни любительницы звёзд.





	Мир Касилей

Малышка довольно зевнула, потягиваясь и сбрасывая последние оковы сна. Поморщив забавно свой аккуратный носик, она втянула воздух, а затем чихнула, выпуская клубы звёздной пыли. Фыркнув в последний раз, она поднялась на ноги, выбираясь из-под листьев осины, служивших ей своеобразной постелью. Миниатюрная девушка сделала несколько наклонов, по-кошачьи выгибая спину, а затем, ловко цепляясь за неровности на коре дерева, скользнула вниз. Оказавшись у самых корней дерева, она почесала за ухом и повернулась к большому светящемуся блину на небе. В лунном свете мелькнули тонкие прожилки стрекозиных крылышек, сложенных на спине. Слегка мотнув своей прелестной головой, она вперила свой взгляд в водную гладь озера. По поверхности внезапно пошли круги и вынырнула девушка, волосы который были словно из тончайшего золота. Мило улыбнувшись, она продемонстрировала маленькую звездочку, зажатую в ладошке.

— Я снова нашла упавшую звезду, — засмеявшись, похвасталась она перед своей подругой.

Та усмехнулась и самодовольно заметила, отправляя кусочек листика себе в рот:

— Когда-нибудь они все перепадают, и тебе ничего не останется есть.

— Когда-нибудь наступит вечная зима, и тебе будет нечего есть, — передразнила свою подругу звездянка.

— Вечная зима — страшная сказка для детей, — фыркнула Сима, устраиваясь по-удобнее на листе кувшинки.

— И всё же с каждым годом ветры с севера задувают всё холоднее. И если никто не знал из нашего народа «кусачей напасти», это не значит, что она не придёт к нам в один день.

— Да кто с этим спорит, — усмехнулся паренёк, всплывший на поверхность, как две капли похожий на звездянку, только за ушами у него были жабры, а на ногах плавники, как у ёршика.

В следующую секунду он схватил за пятку Симу. Она взвизгнула и полетела в воду. Вынырнув из воды, она возмущенно закричала:

— Квари, успокой своего брата!

Тевор усмехнулся и вновь ушёл на дно, оставляя подруг одних. Так вышло, что близнецы при рождении получили две разные сущности и один стал водяником, а вторая звездянкой. Все Касили различаются по тому, что они едят, где живут, как говорят. Некоторые способны управлять стихией, ухаживать за ней и приумножать. Квари откинула волосы и выбралась на поверхность, вытряхивая воду из уха и скача на одной ножке. Затем она обернулась к Симе и предложила:

— Пойдём на луну.

Затем проведя легонько ладошкой по воздуху, она выудила из него несколько нитей света, тянущихся до самых звёзд. Ловко цепляясь, звездянка начала взбираться всё выше и выше. Добравшись до острого края месяца, она ухватилась за него и сама взобралась на него. Сима задрав голову, внимательно следила за давно уже известным ей зрелищем. Дождавшись конца, она направилась на дерево. Раскачав один лист, она добилась своего, и он сорвался с ветки начиная свой полёт. Сима крепко вцепилась в зубчатый край, иногда помогая своими стрекозиными крылышками изменить направление полёта. Когда же она почти добралась до месяца, девушке помогла взобраться на него подруга, ухватившись за тонкое запястье. Квари прижалась спиной к Симе и замолчала. Это было одно из тех молчаний, которое приятно обволакивает тебя и ты чувствуешь умиротворение, счастье от присутствия рядом с тобой такого замечательного человека. Склонив голову на плечо подруги, Сима завела один из извечных разговоров про то, в каком же прекрасном мире они живут.

Хороша жизнь великого народца, не знающего бед.


End file.
